


末日余晖

by reitsubomi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World, Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 生化危机2remake AU怪物猎人世界卡普空crossover短篇向





	1. Chapter 1

1

空气里弥漫着一股挥之不去的血腥气，而室外下着的瓢泼大雨让本就昏暗不已的警局里更加阴冷。电力系统几乎完全瘫痪，只有头戴式照明灯能提供些许光亮。

巴泽尔·修斯掸了掸夹克上的雨水和鲜血——也许还粘了些说不清的液体，而他也不愿去细想了。警局的前厅里倒还算安静，起码目前没有那些“移动的尸体”，张牙舞爪地想要在他的脖子上咬上一口。他举着霰弹枪环顾了一圈，见没有异常后才略微松了口气，之后慢慢挪到了前台的电脑前，查看起了警局的平面图和监视录像等资料。

巴泽尔调任联邦调查局还不到半年时间，接下这次的任务也是因为他的上司称赞他表现优异，这才极力举荐的。但眼下的境况怎么看都让他觉得是上司在把他往火坑里扔——不过也许用“火坑”二字实在不足以描述他此刻的处境，唯有“炼狱”才来得更加应景。

浣熊市仿佛是地狱之门敞开后的秽土，大量的行尸走肉犹如从地底爬上来的恶鬼，顷刻间便将整座城市吞噬殆尽。而只有此时人们才会意识到，文明是如此脆弱不堪。

“因为是绝密任务，所以由你独自执行，”道格·伊比路玖在临行前对巴泽尔这么说道，“不过别担心，我们会在后方支援你的。”

巴泽尔长叹了口气，深切怀疑起他的上司所说的“支援”究竟是什么——他的无线电和手机在此刻彻底没了信号，而弹药也在他杀进来的一路上渐渐吃紧。

任务？他想着不由冷笑了一声。他能不能活着出去都是个问题。

警局的老式电脑过了许久才运行出他要的程序，在他拷贝出平面图等资料后，时间又过去了足有五分钟。而就在他拔下U盘的瞬间，他身后蓦然间传出了一阵不详的窸窣声——那声音时而像是人呕吐前的干呕，时而又像是指甲刮过黑板时的尖锐摩擦。他还未来得及思考这具丧尸究竟是从何而来，两声枪响便已划破了此刻的死寂——穿着警服的尸体毫无生气地重重摔到在地，鲜血和脑浆顷刻铺满了一地。

巴泽尔手中的霰弹枪早已本能地指向了开枪者，他头上戴着的照明灯映得来人像是鬼魂一样苍白。而对方手中的手电筒也一晃而过，刺得他有些睁不开眼。

“你还好吧？”他说罢向前迈了两步，鞋尖儿却在蔓延的秽物前停了下来。

“这话也许该我说。”清丽的女声让巴泽尔心头一颤，而他也在那阵光亮中逐渐看清了来人的模样——声音的主人看上去最多二十岁出头，一头金发在脑后梳成了马尾。她见了地上那坨不成人形的尸块只是皱了皱眉，并未露出太多恐惧的神色。巴泽尔侧着头打量她，起先以为她也是执法部门的同僚，但她的气质却又和他工作中接触过的女性不尽相同——那或许是她的容貌太过吸引人的缘故。他不自觉地开始捋着额前被雨水淋湿的刘海儿，尽量让自己显得不那么狼狈。可他同时又惊奇不已，面前这个美丽又娇弱的女人抬手间便精准地将丧尸爆头，让他不得不怀疑起她的身份来。

“巴泽尔·修斯，联邦调查局。”他讪笑了一下，收了霰弹枪朝她伸出了右手，换上了成熟友好的语调，“多谢你解围。”

他面前的女人听罢狐疑地看了他一眼，没理会他示好的握手，而是绕过地上的尸块，径直向巴泽尔身后的电脑前走去。“哦？……调查局的门槛已经这么低了吗？”她查看着电脑里的平面图轻声说。 

巴泽尔闻到她经过时飘来的风信子香水味，情不自禁地深吸了几下——这可比恼人的血腥气要好闻多了，简直称得上是沁人心脾。他听她揶揄他，倒是不觉得生气，反而顺着她的话接了下去，说道：“如你所见，我也只是刚到调查局没多久的菜鸟，接下去还要请你多照顾了……枪法很准的小姐。”

“……艾米莉亚·亚库，”她终于笑了一下，“我可没说要和你一起行动。”

“为什么？我看上去这么不可靠吗？”他说罢向她凑近了些，越过她的肩头看着她翻找文件，“……还是说你要进行什么‘绝密任务’，不能被我发现？比如受雇于引发这起灾难的罪魁祸首……”

艾米莉亚叹了口气，从外套口袋里摸出了自己的记者证在他眼前晃了晃。“满意了？”她瞪着他说，“我是来调查的。”

“《纽约周刊》……”巴泽尔笑了一下，“我不知道现在成为记者的门槛竟然需要这么高，连枪法都要顶尖了才行。”

“随你怎么说，探员先生。”艾米莉亚拷贝完了资料，朝着一侧贴着“不要进入”指示牌的卷帘门走去。

巴泽尔在她身后不远不近地跟着，看着她按下了卷帘门的开关——只是那门不知是被什么卡住还是电力不足的缘故，只向上抬了个小缝。艾米莉亚微微皱了下眉，还未等巴泽尔出声制止便俯下身子，伏在地上向门的另一侧爬去。

“等一下——”巴泽尔听得门后有些异常的声响，于是一把抓住她的腿，将她整个人拽了出来。

艾米莉亚抱怨的话还未说出口，只听那异响迅速朝两人逼近，很快便有数只丧尸从门缝下出现，挣扎着向他们袭来。

巴泽尔拉起艾米莉亚，将手上的霰弹枪递给她，自己却在避开丧尸伸来的腐手后绕到卷帘门的开关处，迅速放下了闸门——只听一声钝响过后，那些丧尸便身首异处，只留下一地残肢和腥臭的血。

“我看这下子是抄不了近道了。”他长出了一口气，捏了捏艾米莉亚的肩膀。而她此刻脸色煞白，显然是被刚刚突如其来的“丧尸潮”吓得不轻。“你还好吧？”他带着点嘲弄问道。

艾米莉亚咬着嘴唇狠狠地瞪了他一眼，将霰弹枪掷还给了他，然后一言不发地在原地抱起了双臂。“……谢谢。”她过了半天才小声道谢道。

巴泽尔听后表情逐渐明快起来。他冲她微微一笑，低声说：“我想人在这种时候还是需要个照应……是不是，记者小姐？”

艾米莉亚白了他一眼，举枪朝着另一侧的楼梯走去。而巴泽尔笑着捋了捋头发，脚步轻快地跟在她后面。


	2. Chapter 2

2

警局的内部比巴泽尔想象中的还要惨不忍睹——到处都沾着血，地上不时有些死状凄惨的尸体，而伴随而来的便是刺鼻的腥臭，场面甚至比他曾遇到过的变态连环杀人案还要不堪。巴泽尔忍不住连连咋舌，虽然见惯了尸体，但他还是感到不适。更糟的是，他的名牌夹克和靴子一路也沾上了些黏糊糊的“不明液体”，走起路来总发出一股令人不快的粘连声。

“啊，该死，”他在踩到一滩鲜血后惹不住出声抱怨道，“我真想洗个澡，再换身衣服……”

巴泽尔说完满怀期待地等着艾米莉亚有所回应，可她只是轻哼了一声。事实上，她很久都没搭理过他，只是自顾自地朝前走。巴泽尔几次想挡在她身前，像他脑海里演绎的剧本那样“英雄救美”，可她每当遇到丧尸时都能沉着冷静地扣下扳机，连补枪的机会都不给他留。

“你不怕吗？”在艾米莉亚干净利落地解决了一个从窗外翻进室内的丧尸后，他终于忍不住问道。

“……怕。”她边换弹匣边答道。

“那为什么还要来这种地方？”巴泽尔低声说，“新闻可没有命重要。”

艾米莉亚沉默了一会儿，在办公室里翻找着些资料，不时拿出手机拍上一番周围的光景。“……总要有人告诉外界这里发生了什么，”她说，“而我也需要知道……”可这句话在结尾时已然消弭在空气里，而她也没有要解释的意愿。

巴泽尔细细打量着她的眉梢眼角，觉察到了潜藏在那双蜂蜜色眼中的“秘密”，只是他没去刨根问底。而就算是他问了，他这位美丽的同伴也不会真的对他说实话。巴泽尔又记起读过的有关安布雷拉进行危险生化实验的新闻，一时竟难以相信那个搜集了不少内部资料又言辞犀利的记者就是眼前的艾米莉亚。

“先前有关安布雷拉的报道是你写的？”他凑到她身边问道。

她答应了一声，看着办公室内那些死者生前留下的讯息叹气道：“我没想到竟会是这样……他们都曾是活生生的人……”

“……你已经做得很好了。”巴泽尔说着揉了揉她的头发，然后微笑着递给她一些手枪子弹。

艾米莉亚迟疑了一下，但还是接了过来。而他的手在这阵绝望的冰冷中竟还保持着相当的热度，让她不由地心中一暖，终于感受到了些许属于人类的气息。

“……冷吗？”他看到她发呆，又笑着问，“我可以借你外套。”

“谢谢……”艾米莉亚回过神来，后退了一步，“但我还好。”

办公桌之间的隔道上横躺着警员的尸体，而他脸上一道又深又长的伤口在手电筒的光亮下愈加狰狞。艾米莉亚深吸了口气，绕开尸体后向着办公室另一侧的门走去。“那你呢？”她像是为了缓和自己的情绪一般问道，“联邦的探员为什么会……”

巴泽尔在艾米莉亚开门的瞬间伸手护住她，眼疾手快地把她拖向一旁，紧接着开枪击倒了门后张牙舞爪袭来的丧尸。“……为了保护像你这样不顾性命的记者小姐。”他轻声说着，然后取下背着的霰弹枪后挡在她身前，将前赴后继扑来的丧尸一一解决。

“哎呀，真不想弄得这么恶心……”年轻的探员皱着眉后撤了几步，满脸嫌弃地避开了那些倒在地上的丧尸，“往后开门这种事交给我来做好吗？”

艾米莉亚惊魂未定，一时顾不上回答他。她虽然面对丧尸还算是镇定，但黑暗里这种突如其来的惊吓总让她心跳加速，惊出一身冷汗来。

巴泽尔收了霰弹枪转过身来，安抚般地拍了拍她的肩膀。而她抬了头看他，本就怀疑联邦调查局不会派一名毫无经验的探员孤身来此，此时又见了他的身手后，根本不相信他是他口中自称的“菜鸟”。她刚想开口发问，她面前的男人突然拔了手枪出来，朝着她身后的那具警员尸体连开数枪。

“突然‘活’了啊……真让人头疼，”巴泽尔在她耳边低语道，“等下我的背后可以由你来保护吧，艾米莉亚？”

那具尸体毫无生气地又倒了下去，砸在地上发出一声闷响。

“但在那之前，你可以先放开我吗？”艾米莉亚撅着嘴不悦地问。巴泽尔不知何时神不知鬼不觉地将她抱在了怀里，听了她的话后才笑嘻嘻地松了手，半分联邦探员应有的威严都没有。若不是她先前见了他的警徽，她真觉得此刻面前站着一个动机不纯、浑身疑点的无赖。

“抱歉，我是因为看到突然动起来的尸体实在太害怕了……”他装模做样地说，娃娃脸上还透出几分委屈。

艾米莉亚横了他一眼，嘟囔道：“……骗子。”

“我没骗你，”他笑眯眯地说，那语气明快地和周围毛骨悚然的阴森格格不入，“但有你在我身边，我忽然觉得这次的任务也没有那么糟糕了。”

艾米莉亚翻了个白眼，不情愿地跟在他身后向外走去。“你到底是来做什么的？”她在漆黑的走廊上小声问道。

“无非就是被上司诳来……”巴泽尔举枪消灭了两个一直不停撞击自动贩卖机的丧尸，“执行些‘很危险但我不能透露给你’的那种任务。”

艾米莉亚听罢轻叹了口气，料想他也不会告诉她详情。她跟着他小心翼翼地走，寻思着他根本不用她去保护什么背后——艾米莉亚时常觉得他的反应要比寻常人快上许多，能在危险来临之前就做出相应的反应。只是他经常会碎碎念个不停，抱怨着丧尸流出来的“不明混合液体”溅到了他身上，或是他“不想踏进那个马桶像是喷泉一样的厕所隔间”之类的。

但艾米莉亚也不得不承认，巴泽尔的存在让她的这趟“绝命之旅”顺遂了许多。她甚至不愿去想象如果没遇到他将是怎样的情景。只是他也藏着许多秘密，于是两人只能心照不宣地结伴前行，而艾米莉亚隐隐感到他们的目的地说不定也会出奇得一致。

暴雨声透过破损的窗户传进了走廊，期间或许还夹杂着几声闷雷。艾米莉亚不由自主地打了个冷颤，恍然间似乎听到了更为不详的声音。她起先以为只是普通的丧尸，于是警戒地举起了枪环顾四周，却没有见到任何踪影。这让她愈发不安，下意识地朝巴泽尔靠近了些。而他似乎也觉察到了这阵不同寻常的响声，取了霰弹枪慢慢地向前走着。

“真麻烦。果然连这种东西都……”他小声自言自语道。

两人头顶上的天花板咚咚作响，像是有什么东西在墙壁里爬行。这期间伴随着令人毛骨悚然的低吼，而那并非人声，倒像是饿极的野兽从喉咙深处发出来的声音。

巴泽尔在腰上系着的挎包里摸索了一番，之后将一枚闪光弹塞进了艾米莉亚的手中。“等下有个恶心的东西出来，你就朝着它脸上扔。知道怎么用吧？”他说着又捏了下她的手，像是在提前安抚她，“……别跑，别出声。”

艾米莉亚答应了一声，不由地紧张起来，手上冷汗涔涔。那声音越来越近，直至天花板上出现了一个诡异的血红色身影。它看起来还保留着最后一点人形，但本应是手的部位却变成了利爪，让它能够在天花板上如履平地般地快速爬动。那怪物朝着他们逼近，而艾米莉亚也渐渐看清了那抹血红实际上是它裸露在外的肌肉，这让她瞬间想到了以前学校里那些狰狞可怖的人体模型。

冷静……

血腥和恶臭越来越甚，艾米莉亚不由得胃里一阵翻涌。她依着巴泽尔的嘱咐慢慢地挪动脚步，努力稳住自己的呼吸。可在那怪物伸出了长得出奇的舌头时，她还是要拼了命地忍着不去惊叫。

“扔！”巴泽尔小声命令道。

艾米莉亚再顾不上多想，拉下引线后用力将闪光弹朝着那个怪物掷了出去。一阵炫目的强光过后，怪物倒吊着从天花板上坠下，落在地上不断挣扎。巴泽尔走上前去，照着它同样裸露在外的头部连开数枪，直到它动也不动为止。

“没事了，”他对她说道，“你做得很好。”

艾米莉亚还在发抖，那“非人”的怪物显然带给她不小的冲击。她捂着胸口，显得上气不接下气。巴泽尔见状收了霰弹枪，抓了她的手领着她朝旁边的一间办公室走去。

屋子里有些许光亮，似乎这里的电力系统没有受到太大的冲击，巴泽尔甚至发现了一台还在运作的咖啡机。而这间屋子里的血迹也比其它地方少些，办公桌上的绿植和散落的办公用品让这非人的末日终于带上了几分“日常”。

“暂时缓一下吧。”他在确认完周围的情况后，轻声安慰道。

“我没事。”艾米莉亚倔强地低声说。

“我需要缓一下。”他看了她一眼，微笑着说。

“……那到底是什么？”她遇上了他那双褐色的眼睛，“你好像知道……”

“怪物、丧尸、人体兵器……怎么叫都可以。”巴泽尔走到她身边，坐在了办公桌上，“但我们也叫它‘舔食者’。它虽然没有视力，但听觉极为灵敏。如果随意跑动的话，它会飞快地追上猎物将其击杀……用爪子或是那条该死的舌头。”

艾米莉亚垂下眼，恶寒顺着脊椎扩散至全身。“……你们？”她像是还在回想舔食者的恐怖姿态，有些没头没脑地问。

“我们。”巴泽尔自嘲般地笑了笑，“……我总是在想，经常跟这些怪物打交道，说不定哪天我也会……”他看到她瞬间变了脸色，立刻收住了自己的“玩笑话”。他皱着眉在上衣口袋里摸索了一阵，略显失望地看着手中的一块薄荷糖，讪笑道：“我以为会带着点儿巧克力，但我最近在戒烟，就只有这个了……”

艾米莉亚看了看他手心里的那块糖，犹豫着该不该接过来。

“……不要吗？”他挠了挠头发，“也是，会让你越来越冷。”

“我没事。”她又重复了一遍。

“那你可以安慰一下我这个被吓坏了的可怜人吗？”巴泽尔狡黠地笑道，未等她回应便抱住了她，“我虽然不是第一天上班，但也还是个‘菜鸟’……现在腿还软得站不稳呢。”

“骗子……！”艾米莉亚徒劳地挣扎了一下，很快便成了那股温暖的俘虏。她先前狂跳不已的心脏终于安稳了些，而从他身上传来的暖意驱走了些恐惧与绝望。

巴泽尔轻轻地笑，拿指尖小心翼翼地绕着她的发梢，似乎也从他令人绝望的任务里找到了些许安慰。他不知道前面等着他的究竟会是些什么，但“把艾米莉亚平安带出去”这个念头让他忽然生出了希望。


	3. Chapter 3

3

地下实验室冷得怕人，破损的仪器徒劳地发出些空洞的机械音。地上的血渍与拖曳的痕迹让这个阴森的场所愈加诡异，像是之前进行了些不为人知的残忍实验。

戴着兜帽的黑影从水箱和仪器之间一闪而过，若不是靴子故意踩在碎玻璃上发出些声响，他真的就像是幽灵一样。

“……是我。”他按了下耳机，“东西拿到了。”

“很好。接应的人稍后就到。”电话那头的人说道，“只是来了两个捣乱的‘老鼠’……”

“我知道。我会‘打扫’干净的。”

“不过没想到之前那个记者会自己送上门来……可别再失手了，莱维。”

“请放心。”他漆黑的眼眸失焦了两秒，但棱角分明的脸上很快被冷漠所占据。

“真可靠……不过那个自称是联邦探员的家伙可有点麻烦。”电话那头的人轻笑了一声，“根据我们掌握的资料，他可不是什么简单的探员。看来我们一直都有点小看调查局了。”

“知道。”莱维·欧多加隆冷淡地回应道，然后挂断了电话。头顶忽明忽暗的白炽灯映得他的表情愈加阴晴不定，薄薄的嘴唇发出了一声不耐烦的声响。

 

艾米莉亚揉了揉隐隐作痛的手臂，慢慢从地上站了起来，天花板的突然崩塌还让她心有余悸。那冲击并不是爆炸，反而像是有什么人突然跺碎了屋顶——可人类怎么会有如此超乎常识的力气呢？

若不是巴泽尔再次眼疾手快地推开她，她可能就要被落下的碎屑和砖块埋了进去。只是如此一来，他和她便被这座从天而降的“小山”隔绝开来，只能遥遥相望。

年轻的探员眯起眼，在烟尘散尽后抬头望着那个空出来的大洞——有个模糊的影子在黑暗中一闪而过，而沉重的脚步声随即响起，回荡在漆黑的走廊里。

真糟糕。

他低声咒骂了一句，试了几次却无法刨开那些砖瓦去到她身边。

“没事吧？”巴泽尔冲着艾米莉亚的方向喊道。

她答应了一声，然后担忧地回问道：“你呢？”

“暂时还完整。”巴泽尔微笑着调侃道，“靠过来，我有东西要给你。”他说完解下了腰间的挎包，挪动脚步从断壁残垣间将它和那把霰弹枪扔给了艾米莉亚。

“你……你这是做什么？”她接过后心下一惊，不由地提高了声调，“那你怎么办？”

“你是在担心我吗？”他脸上的笑意更甚，“……我还有别的‘秘密武器’。”

艾米莉亚有些心烦意乱地背起了霰弹枪，而在她系着那只腰包时手上却蹭上了黏糊糊的液体。她凑近一闻，竟发现那是血。“你受伤了？”她隔着废墟焦虑地问。

“啊……应该是吧。”巴泽尔迟疑了一下，但声音依旧透着几分轻佻，“放心，不是那种会让我变成丧尸咬你脖子的伤。”

“你怎么这会儿还在胡说……！”

“我没事。”他终于收敛了几分，正色道，“听着，我想有个麻烦的东西盯上了我。等我摆脱了它，一定会去找你。在那之前，你可要好好的。”

“找我？”艾米莉亚迟疑了一下，不知他之后在这一片黑暗中要怎么找到她。

“如果你像我想得那样，也是要去那间实验室的话……”巴泽尔低声道。

艾米莉亚还未来得及回应，便听见了一阵令人毛骨悚然的脚步声。她不知道那究竟是什么，只觉得它所带来的压迫感要是普通的丧尸所难以企及的，简直像地狱的使者正一步步地迫近。

“活下去，艾米莉亚。”巴泽尔在那宛若丧钟的声响里一字一顿地叮嘱道。

“你也……”她哽咽了一下，“你也是。”

他听后笑了笑，又换上那副无赖般的语调问道：“那等你再见到我时，可不可以给我些‘奖励’？”

艾米莉亚顾不上多想，开口答应道：“只要你活下去……什么都行。”

“真是鼓舞人心。”巴泽尔笑出声来，“请记得你的承诺，我亲爱的记者小姐。”

艾米莉亚听着他逐渐远去，而那阵沉重的脚步声也随之而去。她在原地站了好一会儿，将食指和中指缠在一起放在胸前，默默地为他祈祷。等她孤身一人再次踏入漆黑的走廊时，担忧和不安在她心头转了又转，始终徘徊不去。

真古怪。她和他认识才不过两三个小时的事情。

然而艾米莉亚在这一片死寂中没来由地怀念起他的那些碎碎念和不合时宜的玩笑话，可他的温暖却被血腥味与冰冷的空气渐渐洗刷干净。等她看完特殊战略与救援部队办公室中的资料后，双手已被寒冷覆盖，像是再也感知不到温度。

……生命过于脆弱，一碾就支离破碎。

艾米莉亚模仿着巴泽尔的样子小心翼翼地开了门，只是门后没有出现朝她扑来的丧尸，反倒是一阵熟悉的低吼声响彻在走廊上。她反复深呼吸了几次，摸出了腰包里的闪光弹握在手上。当舔食者张牙舞爪地从墙壁上朝她飞奔而来时，她瞅准了时机将闪光弹朝它扔去，然后在一阵白光和鸣响过后举着霰弹枪轰掉了它的脑袋。

安全了吗？……

可那不详的低吼声还在继续，第二只舔食者的利爪刮在墙壁上的凄厉摩擦声从她身后的死角处传来。

活下去、活下去……

艾米莉亚咬紧了嘴唇，不敢轻举妄动，只盼着心跳声能够再小一点。等她捏着闪光弹下定决心转身后，却见那只舔食者在一团火海里挣扎。不远处的黑影又朝着它的脑袋连开数枪，直到它挣扎不动为止。

“巴泽尔……”她心中一喜，“你没事了？”

然而那人影并没有回应。

艾米莉亚听着迫近的脚步声又开始心跳加速，下意识地举起了霰弹枪。等她借着手电筒的光亮看清来人时，不禁愣在原地，一瞬间红了眼眶。

“……莱维？”她念出了这个陌生又熟悉的名字。

黑影摘掉了兜帽，露出了一头红发，只是他手中的枪还纹丝不动地直指着她的心脏。

“你果然……”艾米莉亚再说不下去，悲戚地看着他。重逢并没有带给她任何喜悦，一阵阵的恶寒与不安攫住了她。

“……换个地方说话。”在他们僵持了一会儿后，他低声说。昔日温柔的少年音消失不见，他此刻的声音低沉而冷漠。

当艾米莉亚坐进那间有稳定光源的房间时，过了好半天才重新适应了光亮。莱维带着她七拐八绕，到最后她已彻底迷失了方向。一路上的丧尸并不多，似乎识趣地给这个浑身散发着杀气的男人让了路，而那些撞上来的则都被他一一解决，就像在做一件再平常不过的事情一样。九年的光景转瞬即逝，让她觉得他如今颀长的背影陌生得厉害，再也不是那个会转头对她微笑的少年。

没有寒暄，也没有问候。周围的空气像是凝成了霜。

“为什么来这里？”他背对着她问道，一边摆弄着咖啡壶。

“调查……”艾米莉亚斟酌了一番，模棱两可地吐出了两个字。

“调查？”莱维重复了一遍，“你为什么偏要调查些跟你无关的事情？”

艾米莉亚绞着手指，小声反问道：“你当年为什么不告而别？而你为什么……为什么又会出现在这里？”

“……这对你来说很重要么？”

“当然！”艾米莉亚不假思索地回答道，“先前安布雷拉举办的记者招待会上，有一个人很像你。只是那之后发生了些骚乱，有人开了枪，所以我没来得及……”

莱维的表情一瞬间变得有些苦涩。“这就是你来这种地方的理由？”他轻声问道，“你就不怕死？”

“怕。可我……”

那之后过了许久都没有人再说话。莱维将煮好的咖啡倒进了纸杯，加了些奶精后递给了她。艾米莉亚低声道了谢，捧着热咖啡喝了两口。“你……”她像是终于鼓起勇气仔细看了看他，“你长高了……”

莱维听后眨了下眼，却什么也没说。

“明明那时候才和我一样高。”艾米莉亚微笑道，“那年圣诞节我还准备了礼物，可是一直没有见到你，我只好自己先戴着了。”她说完解下了手腕上的星空腕表递给他，而他没接，只是死死地盯着她。

蓝色的星星一针针地划过表盘，和月亮相会后又开始了下一圈的旅程，永不停歇。

“也是……”她尴尬地笑了一下，“这么多年了，这种孩子气的手表……”

艾米莉亚垂下头，一时又不知再说些什么，只是偶尔瞥上一眼莱维。而他还是什么都不说，坐在对面静静地看她。

一阵眩晕感翩然而至，让她眼前的景物变得扭曲又模糊。她像是意识到了什么，可身体却不受控制地向后倒去。在她清醒的最后时刻，她的嘴唇翕动，无力地念着他的名字。

“莱维。”

他像是答应了一声，拎着枪站起身来。

“艾米莉亚。”


	4. Chapter 4

4

冷。

双眼还未能聚焦，唯有感官慢慢地恢复，而“冷”成了艾米莉亚醒来后的第一感觉。

莱维要杀她。

这个念头猛然跳进艾米莉亚的脑海。

那个曾经同她青梅竹马的少年在重逢之际竟然要杀了她。而她现在觉得，说不定先前记者会上的枪击也是他冲着她去的。

时间能将一个人彻底改变。如今那个人究竟是谁，她恍然间认不清了。

但她还没死。

艾米莉亚挣扎着从水泥地上爬起来，头晕得让她一阵阵地反胃，只能靠着墙勉强站直身子，过了好半天才反应过来自己站在警局的停车场里。她检查了一下，只见背上的霰弹枪还在，而身上也没有流血的地方，这才不由地松了口气。只是先前坐在她面前的男人早已消失不见，像是她做了一场噩梦一样。

莱维。

她又默念了一遍这个名字，心上“咯噔”一下后变得剧痛，接下去便像是如坠冰窖，整个人由里而外地被寒冷所侵蚀。

停车场里停放着数辆警车，但看上去伤痕累累，不像是能发动的样子。而通往外面的大门紧闭，只能从铁栅栏的缝隙中瞥到连绵不断的大雨从空中落下。

艾米莉亚靠着墙挪动了一小步，但很快听到了些令她不安的声响：一阵犬吠伴着先前那沉重的脚步声朝她逼近，可她一时辨不清那些声音的方位，只得端起霰弹枪警戒地观察着四周。而她头上的通风管不时发出几声闷响，像是危险要从四面八方将她团团围住。当第一只杜宾犬出现在她的视野里时，她还以为那只是迷了路的警犬，等她看清它身上腐烂的伤口后才逐渐意识到它也被病毒所侵蚀过。

一只、两只、三只……

丧尸犬的速度形同闪电，她根本来不及反应，连放了几次空枪。等她终于放倒了第一只，另外两只狗见势便立刻飞扑上来，对着她合力撕咬。艾米莉亚再躲闪不及，身上多处都被猎犬的獠牙所伤。当三只狗都躺在地上动也不动时，她自己也变得伤痕累累。而她脖子上的伤口尤为严重，汩汩地渗着血。

糟了……

然而她脑海里的恐慌还未成型，那阵沉重的脚步声已越来越近。

那个怪物来追自己，那就说明巴泽尔已经……

艾米莉亚无法平复自己的呼吸，很快在灯光下看清了令人恐惧的追击者——

身着黑色风衣、头戴黑色礼帽的高大身影朝她迫近，可乍一看去并不像是那些非人的怪物。只是艾米莉亚在看清他那张沟壑纵横的可怖脸孔后，本能地想从他面前逃离。

先前就是这个怪物击穿了楼层吗？……

她忍着剧痛和头晕朝他开枪，然而霰弹枪的伤害对于他来说似乎不痛不痒，连一丁点伤痕都未留下。艾米莉亚这下着实变得六神无主，扔下一枚闪光弹后推开不远处的门向建筑物里跑去。

……是监狱。

囚室里的丧尸朝她张牙舞爪地伸着手，而那令人窒息的脚步声还紧跟在她身后。黑暗中她听得到自己的喘息与心跳，甚至还有鲜血掉落在地上时的声响。

跑。尽管那无济于事，可她只有跑。

到了走廊的尽头处她几乎没了退路，霰弹枪也打完了最后一发子弹。她只能徒劳地举着手枪，聆听着死亡逼近的声音。只是此时就算那怪物不来追她，她在不久之后也会在病毒的影响下慢慢死去，最后变成一具行尸走肉。

所以莱维没亲手杀她，是为了让她的死看上去更“自然”一些吗？……

艾米莉亚自嘲地笑了一下，自暴自弃地放下了枪。

宛若死神的身影越来越近，而她发着抖，认命般地闭上了双眼。

“趴下——”

那个熟悉的声音像是黑暗中的一道光，而她的身体已经本能地朝着一旁扑去。一声巨响过后，眼前的追击者已经拦腰变成了碎块，而他身后的墙上也已开出了一个大洞。

“还好我有先见之明，不然‘暴君’这种怪物……”巴泽尔扛着火箭筒皱着眉出现在了她面前，“你没事吧，艾米莉亚——”

他的话音未落，艾米莉亚已经举枪对准了他。而他也看清了她此刻鲜血淋漓的模样，不由地倒抽了一口冷气，一向嬉笑的脸上显出了深深的自责。“对不起……”他低声说着，缓缓向前挪动着脚步，“是我来晚了。”

“别过来！我……”她冲他吼道，一直强忍着的眼泪终于顺着脸颊滚了下来。

他依旧慢慢地向她靠近，安抚着说：“让我看一下伤口。”

“别过来！”艾米莉亚拿枪指向了自己，恳求道，“我知道我会变成什么。别过来……”

“你不会的。”巴泽尔坚定地看着她的双眼，“你不会的……相信我。把枪放下好吗？”

她一边哭一边摇头，双手不停地颤，身上也抖得像筛子一样，却依旧拿枪抵着自己的下巴。

“你不是答应过要给我‘奖励’吗？”他挪到她的面前蹲下身子，“那我现在就要你兑现承诺。相信我一次，好不好？……你不会有事的。”

“别管我……我……”她再说不下去，只能发出一阵呜咽。

“你可要说话算话啊，艾米莉亚。”他温柔地拍了拍她的后背，拿走了她手上的枪，“……我不会让你有事的。”

而在这时原本昏暗的监狱突然亮如白昼，囚室的铁门发出了一阵不详的咔嗒声，紧接着丧尸的低吼便响彻在两人身边。

巴泽尔“啧”了一声，一把拽起了艾米莉亚，说道：“抱歉，你得再稍微忍耐一下。”

她盯着陆续破门而出的丧尸低声说：“你可以不用管我——”

“不许再说这种话！活下去！……”他这次像是生了气，“请你相信我。然后请你用你那精湛的枪法干掉这些碍事的家伙，而不是拿它指着自己说些自暴自弃的话！”

艾米莉亚还是在掉眼泪，但渐渐找回了几分生气。她拿回手枪跟在巴泽尔身后，蓦然觉得他的出现让她从绝望和恐惧中找到了些许希冀。

……她确实还不想死。

巴泽尔已经用火箭筒杀出了一条“血路”，接着拿过霰弹枪换上了新的子弹——艾米莉亚不知道他是从哪儿找到的，隐隐觉得他说不定有个“便携式火药库”之类的神秘补给。只是巴泽尔的第一枪没有打向丧尸，而是轰掉了墙角高悬的监视器。

“之前我就有这种感觉了……”年轻的探员咧嘴一笑，“偷窥可不是好习惯。”

艾米莉亚听后一惊，打歪的子弹击中了囚室的栏杆，发出了清脆的响声。

难道莱维一直在监视她吗？……为了确认她是不是真的死透了？或者是等她变成了丧尸再来一枪爆掉她的头？

她的胸口又是一阵剧痛。

“来，再稍微忍一忍。”巴泽尔说完拉起了艾米莉亚的手，转身朝着前赴后继的丧尸丢下了一枚手雷。

轰隆。

烟尘散尽后，留下一地的血污。

他带着她在走廊上穿梭，将一切扑上来的丧尸“赶尽杀绝”。他的枪法极准，似乎那些丧尸对于他来说就像是缓慢移动的“靶子”。而他在这一过程中始终紧握着她的手，手心的温度消弭了些缠绕她的恶寒。她的伤口还在疼，而她想她或许发起了烧。等巴泽尔开了警局休息室的灯后，她已经精疲力尽，双膝一软后软绵绵地倒了下去。

“暂时没事了。”他抱住她，将她带到内室的双层床处安置下来。

艾米莉亚轻哼了一声，虚弱地靠在他怀里。“我……会死吗？”她嗫嚅道，“会变成……变成丧尸吗？”

“不会的。”巴泽尔安慰道，“但我可能需要……‘冒犯’你一下。”

“可其他人都……”

“说来惭愧，”他讪笑了一下，轻轻脱去了她被血染得斑斑驳驳的外套，“我没有办法救所有人。这批血清也没有投入量产……你怕打针吗？”

她摇摇头，迷惑地看着他。高烧和先前的药效叠加在一起，让她天旋地转，根本没有意识到身旁的男人正在做些什么。而等她逐渐反应过来，她能做的也只是发出了一声有气无力的呻吟。

巴泽尔从上衣的内袋摸出了个小匣子，里面装着两支透明的试剂。“先前我只给自己打过……”他拨开她肩头的碎发，嘟囔着推下了针筒，“所以可能不太温柔。”

艾米莉亚的双眉绞在一起，痛得几乎咬破了嘴唇。等他推完了全部的试剂，她已经止不住地喘息。一种奇异的灼烧感在身体里扩散，还让她伤口的疼痛愈演愈烈。“你怎么会有这种东西？”她含糊不清地问。

“和火箭筒一样，为了‘以防万一’才带来的。”他按了一会儿她脖子上注射后的针孔说，“事实证明，不听上司的话是对的。”

“我的意思是，联邦调查局怎么会……”

“哎呀，现在可不是‘采访’的好时机。”巴泽尔笑着打断了她，“不过调查局对于安布雷拉也不是一无所知，总要做些防患于未然的工作。”

艾米莉亚疑惑地打量着他，仍觉得他有所保留。但她此刻太过疲惫，实在没了刨根问底的力气。而他的怀里的温暖也渐渐“腐蚀”了她的意志，让她眼皮发沉，只想靠着他坚实的胸膛睡上一会儿。

茶发青年轻咳了一声，然后慢慢解开了她衬衫上的纽扣。艾米莉亚一下子清醒过来，慌忙挡开他的手，脸上泛起了不自然的绯红。

“伤口……”他低声说，只觉得自己的心跳极快，“我不是故意要……”

她捏着他的手过了好一会儿才放开，脸上已经红得像是耀眼的太阳。而他一言不发地解完了扣子，在这突然尴尬又暧昧的氛围里犹豫着手应该放的位置。

“我会尽快。”他在她耳边说。

艾米莉亚用轻如虫鸣的声音答应了一声，但仍在他触到她的皮肤时不停地发抖。可他的手掌温暖厚实，很快让她安定下来，只是又让她心里泛起一丝异样的悸动。

“……怎么伤成这样？”巴泽尔看着她身上数道触目惊心的伤口问道，“是那些该死的狗吗？”

“有三只围上来。”

“那确实……”他叹了口气，“你怎么会跑到那种地方去？”

“我也不知道。”艾米莉亚又想起了莱维，“我醒过来时就……”她猛然意识到说溜了嘴，于是急忙止住了自己的话头。

“‘醒过来’？”巴泽尔果然问道，“你被谁袭击了吗？”

她抿着嘴不肯说，在他碰到伤口的时候却痛得忍不住发出“嘶嘶”的声音。而他也没再追问，但褐色的眸子里腾起了一丝不易察觉的怒火，就好像他知道罪魁祸首是谁一样。

“会有点疼……”巴泽尔替她止了血，然后小心翼翼地清理着她身上的伤口和布料粘连的部位，“抱歉，如果我能再快点找到你的话……希望之后不要留下伤疤。”他由衷地如此祈祷，而她白皙肌肤上的血痕格外狰狞，有几道深得怕人，着实让他怜惜不已。

艾米莉亚见他说得认真，不禁心头一暖。“我以为你已经……”她哽咽道。

“在担心我？”巴泽尔轻轻地笑了，“我等着你兑现承诺，不会那么容易就挂掉的。”

“你真是个奇怪的人。”她低声说，“可你的任务怎么办？我会拖累你的……”

“如果我连眼前的人都救不了，执行那些任务又有什么意义？”他说着用随身携带的治疗喷雾喷在了她的伤口上，“你才是最奇怪的那个……都伤成这个样子了，怎么还在关心和自己无关的事？”

“也不算无关……”艾米莉亚小声嘟囔道。

“哦？”他听后露出一丝坏心眼的笑容，手指从她胸前轻轻划了过去，“那我和你就是‘这种’关系喽？”

“胡说！”她忽然像是恢复了些力气，伸手捂住了他的眼睛，“不许动手动脚！不许看！”

“可你腿上的伤我还没……”巴泽尔投降似地高举着双手，却依旧是一副油嘴滑舌的样子。

艾米莉亚不甘心地在他脸上狠狠拧了一下，之后抱起双臂瞪着他。茶发青年望着她笑，脱了外套递给她，说道：“你先将就一下。这样在我清理的时候你不至于太……”

他还没说完，艾米莉亚已经一把抢过了那件夹克严严实实地裹在身上。那衣服带着他的体温和淡淡的烟草味，让她不由自主地偷偷多闻了几下。

“那我就……脱了？”巴泽尔斟酌了一下字眼，但还是直白地说了出来。

艾米莉亚拿衣服蒙了脸，当是给了他默许。而她像这样将身体毫无保留地暴露给男人还属首次，因此羞赧得不知所措，脸上的红晕始终消不下去。一时间劫后余生夹杂着身体的不适和这股不明所以的紧张搅在一起，让她只敢偶尔掀开衣服的一角偷偷瞥上他一眼。

茶发青年低着头，额前的碎发掉落下来遮住了眼睛。若不是此刻他的肩带枪套里挂着两把枪，艾米莉亚是无论如何不会把他那张娃娃脸和联邦探员联系在一起的。而巴泽尔虽然看上去轻浮，又爱在嘴上占她便宜，但此刻还是规规矩矩地清理着她腿上的伤口。只是他也同样紧张，要额外花上许多力气才能稳住心神，简直比执行那些危险的任务时还要小心翼翼。

“疼吗？”他低声问，“等下我在这里找些还算干净的衣服，然后再帮你包扎……”

艾米莉亚“嗯”了一声，一双妙目围着他转。可等他尝试捕捉她的目光时，她又敏感地移开了视线。“你先前的伤……没事了吗？”她闷在那件夹克衫里问。

“嗯？”巴泽尔下意识地看了看自己的肩膀，然后露出了一丝微笑，“……没事，别担心我。”

艾米莉亚皱眉打量着他，只见他身上干干净净，根本不像受过伤的样子。若不是他的T恤上有一道划痕，她真的怀疑先前的血是她的幻觉了。

“还有时间，稍微睡一下吧，”巴泽尔又低头看了眼手表，“血清起作用的时候会有点难受……我会陪着你的。”

他说完又揽住她，而她顺从地重新枕上他的肩头，在那阵温暖中又开始昏昏欲睡。

丧尸、病毒、阴谋……还有莱维。这些绝望在他怀里渐渐消散，让她在末日将近时忽然找到了希望。

血清带来的灼烧感像岩浆一样翻涌，像是她全身的血液都沸腾了起来。艾米莉亚难受得连连呻吟，身子不受控制地扭动了几番。抱着她的人轻声安抚着她，不停地说着“会好的”，然后轻吻着她的额头。

——巴泽尔·修斯的心脏在狂跳，而这也是长久以来他重新觉得自己还是人类。


	5. Chapter 5

5

十一月底的南方淅淅沥沥地下着冻雨，如果不是壁炉里生着火，这股湿寒意将悄无声息地渗入衣衫，直抵腠理，犹如带了霜的蚂蚁啮食周身，让人叫苦连天。

厨房里堆着些感恩节剩下来的烤火鸡和炖菜。厨娘将两样一烩，又成了一道新菜。虽然看上去黏糊糊的，让人分不清肉和菜的界限，但好在味道还算不错。只是主人家是不吃的，都尽数分给了家里的帮工们。

下雨时本就阴暗，厨房里没开灯，窗子外的橡树又将仅有的光亮遮去了大半，只能借着些壁炉里的火光看清室内的景象。

少年坐在高脚凳上，狼吞虎咽地吃完了一份烩菜。热腾腾的饭菜让他从里到外地暖和了起来。他看上去最多十六七岁的模样，但却比同龄人要显得早熟，漆黑的眼眸里像是过早体会到了人世间的沧桑。只是他身量不高，体格纤瘦，几乎称得上是瘦骨嶙峋，脸上和身上总是斑斑驳驳地挂着不同的伤口和淤青。

“……他又喝酒了吗？”艾米莉亚拿蘸了酒精的棉花擦了擦莱维眼角的伤口，而他痛得先是打了个哆嗦，然后倒抽了一口冷气。

“感恩节……”他小声说，“但比平常好些。”

莱维的姨父维克多在清醒时总能将花园打理得井井有条，还会将玫瑰圃和篱笆修剪出令人满意的造型。只是酒精常让他失了神智，彻底变成了另外一个人。莱维刚被收养时曾绝望地掉眼泪，而现在他习以为常，在维克多抡起拳头的时候还会挡在娇小的洛莉姨妈身前。

“希望不要留下伤疤。”艾米莉亚有些忧虑地说，又替他上了些药膏。

“……无所谓，反正也没人会在意我。”他嘟囔道。

“别这样说呀，”艾米莉亚轻轻涂匀了药膏，微笑道，“你的眼睛那么好看，我很喜欢。”

少年听后蓦地红了脸，但好在屋里昏暗，也许艾米莉亚注意不到他脸上的热度。他偷偷地抬眼看她，近在咫尺的金发少女让他的心跳又加快了几分。她的几缕发丝粘在他的脸颊上，风信子的香味窜入了他的鼻腔，而她的指尖轻柔地抚过他的伤口，带走了疼痛。莱维的目光又落在她小巧的嘴唇上，如果她再靠近点，他说不定——

“艾米莉亚小姐，您怎么又跑到这里来了？”厨娘贝拉的声音击碎了他的妄想，“查尔斯少爷再三叮嘱过，您不可以再这样做了。要是让少爷知道了，他又要向老爷提起将您送到寄宿学校的事。”

“我在做蛋糕呢。”艾米莉亚指了指阵阵飘香的烤箱，又冲她做了个鬼脸，“你会替我向哥哥保密的吧，贝拉？”

“我的好小姐，您不能总是这样惹查尔斯少爷生气。而且莱维也不该出现在这里——”

少年的心在慢慢地下沉，从风信子味道的云端跌回了名为现实的地面。他低头看了看自己沾着污渍又皱巴巴的衣服，发出了无声的叹息。“抱歉，贝拉，我这就走。”莱维站起身，略显局促地说。

艾米莉亚拉住了他。“蛋糕快好了，”她向贝拉恳求道，“烤好了我们就离开。我的好贝拉，你可以帮我去买些做秋葵汤用的海产吗？……天气太冷了，我晚上想吃热乎乎的。”

贝拉叹了口气，似乎终于妥协了。“好吧，小姐，烤完了蛋糕就请离开。我可听说查尔斯少爷今天会回来。”胖墩墩的厨娘咂了咂嘴，“请您不要再像之前一样……否则莱维他们可就真的不能再待下去了。”

“我保证。”艾米莉亚叹了口气，回想起了哥哥发怒的脸。

贝拉离开后，厨房里的气氛变得有些压抑。山核桃馅饼的香味从烤箱里飘出，甜腻腻的像是要遮掩空气中蔓延的苦涩。

“对不起，我哥哥总是不太通情达理。”她收起了药箱小声说，“先前他也是小题大做了。”——查尔斯在得知她偷偷溜出去带书和食物给莱维后勃然大怒，为此关了她整整两周的禁闭。

“是我不该……”少年垂着头，后面几个字却始终说不出口。

“别这么说。”艾米莉亚端出了香气四溢的山核桃派，切下一小块后尝了一口，露出了满意的微笑。她递了一小块给莱维，而少年盯着她手中没换过的叉子，脸上又有些发红。

“……你不喜欢吗？”她歪着头疑惑地看着他，有些忐忑地问。

莱维缓过神来，握了她的手将那块蛋糕送进了嘴里。焦糖和肉桂并不是他的最爱，可那些甜蜜却顺着口腔一路涌向了胸口，温暖了他伤痕累累的身心。

“很好吃。”他终于笑了笑，像是冬日里的暖阳。

艾米莉亚睁大了眼睛，长睫毛不知所措地抖动了几下。莱维见状敏感地收回手，总觉得自己鲁莽的举动冒犯了她，于是对着她连连道歉。少女摇了摇头，一言不发地将山核桃派装进了手边的盒子，在系完丝带后才终于开口道：“你知道槲寄生吗？”

“知道，”他默默地数着她的睫毛，回味着她肌肤细腻的触感，“维克多总是清掉树上的那些。他觉得那实在是不好看。”

“我该跟他说至少留下一簇……”艾米莉亚小声嘟囔道。

“为什么？”

艾米莉亚有些羞涩地笑了一下，将包好的蛋糕盒递给了他，轻声说：“……圣诞节快到了，下次我就在有槲寄生的树下等你吧。”

少年不明所以地答应了一声，可眸子里的期待却闪闪发光。

南方的冬天很少下雪，但那年在临近圣诞节的时候却接连飘起了鹅毛大雪。艾米莉亚兴奋地装点着圣诞树，时隔多年的“白色圣诞”让她雀跃不已。而当她将精心准备的星空手表塞进礼物盒时，她的心脏扑通扑通地跳个不停。

院子角落的柏树上果然留着“硕果仅存”的槲寄生，只是她已经好多天没见过莱维，甚至连维克多和洛莉都不见了踪影。艾米莉亚逐渐有些不安，但查尔斯一直盯着她，她始终找不到打探消息的机会。这期间曾有警探敲开了庄园的门进行问询，可她的哥哥却将她反锁在屋里，不许她踏出房间半步。她只能坐在窗子前，看着那些穿着黑西装的人来来往往，在原本纯白无暇的雪地上留下斑斑驳驳的脚印。

莱维……

她将额头抵在玻璃窗上，窗外的寒冷透过玻璃渗进了五脏六腑。

直到平安夜的那天，艾米莉亚才被准许离开她的房间。而她趁着查尔斯出门的功夫溜进了厨房，抓着正在准备晚餐的贝拉询问莱维的下落。

胖墩墩的厨娘面露难色，但实在拗不过她的软磨硬泡，终于擦了手后跟着她走到后门，压低了声音说：“……他消失了。”

艾米莉亚不由自主地倒退了一步，抵在身后冰冷的石墙上。“‘消失’？”她小声重复了一遍。

贝拉似乎在艰难地组织着自己的语言，翕动的嘴唇周围泛起一阵白雾。“哦，我亲爱的小姐，查尔斯少爷原本是不想让您知道的。可……”她哽咽了一下，“听来的警察说，维克多像往常一样又喝多了酒，您知道的，他那个人……只是这次他好像醉得厉害，失手将洛莉……”厨娘说到这里浑身发抖，胖胖的手指在胸前划了个十字，又接着颤声祈祷道，“愿主怜悯她，让这个可怜人能够安息。”

艾米莉亚的手脚冰凉，绝望笼罩了她，而她好像知道接下去发生了什么。“那莱维……”

贝拉抹了把眼泪，说：“那孩子一直护着洛莉，这次想来也……听说铁匠路易斯去找维克多要债的时候，屋子里一片狼藉，两个人的身子已经硬得像石头一样。而莱维早就不见了踪影，连警方都没找到他的下落……”

艾米莉亚耳中嗡嗡作响，只觉得天旋地转。大雪白茫茫的一片，寒风嗖嗖地冷彻骨髓。雪花飞到她的身上头上，凝成了一层白霜。

“艾米莉亚小姐，”贝拉担忧地叫了她一声，“莱维一直是个好孩子，可这是个彻头彻尾的悲剧……我想他不会再回来了。”

艾米莉亚直愣愣地看着眼前的一片苍白，之后不顾贝拉的阻拦飞奔了出去。厨娘在她身后一边追一边唤着她的名字，可始终跟不上她的脚步。冬日的冷风吹得她的脸颊红彤彤的，而她在这反常的大雪里感知不到任何温度。

莱维。

破败的木屋被黄色的警戒线围了起来，而屋内除了劣质酒精便是血与腐肉的余味。艾米莉亚转了又转，甚至找不到莱维曾存在过的丁点痕迹，好像他只是她的一个梦，而非实实在在的人。

莱维。

 

艾米莉亚睁开眼，泪水不知何时流了下来。梦里她又回到了少女时代的南方庄园，可她已经很多年没有回过家。星沉月落，故土变成了只在梦境里出现的回忆，而那个曾让她万分挂念的少年也只会在梦中对她微笑。艾米莉亚有些不情愿地回归了现实，窜入她鼻腔的不是她曾熟悉的植物芬芳，而是带着些烟草味的古龙水。她深吸了几下，这才逐渐意识到她正倚在巴泽尔的怀里。

“……醒了？”茶发青年在她耳旁轻声说，“你好像做噩梦了。”

他还守在她身边，一只手轻轻替她拭去了泪水。艾米莉亚答应了一声，血清带来的灼烧感渐渐消退，而她也没有变成丧尸，只是背上被汗水所浸湿。“抱歉，我好像睡了很久……”她小声说。

“不到二十分钟而已。看来血清起效的比我想象中还快。”巴泽尔扶着她慢慢坐直了身子，“你的伤口我已经包扎好了，别担心。另外这间休息室里有些你可以暂时换上的衣服，就先将就一下吧。”

艾米莉亚顺着他的目光看了看床边放着的警服，低声道了谢。巴泽尔站起身走出几步背对着她，隔了一会儿才小心翼翼地开口问道：“你之前一直在叫‘莱维’……是男朋友？”

她慌了一下，随即否认道：“不是。只是……小时候认识的人。他已经消失很久了。”

“是吗？”他耸了耸肩，语调里带着一丝怀疑，“我还想说如果是我知道的那个莱维，那你可要当心点，千万别想着什么和他重逢叙旧之类的。”

“……为什么？”艾米莉亚的眼眶一下子红了，却不敢在已经洞悉了些蛛丝马迹的联邦探员面前掉眼泪。

“很危险。”巴泽尔顿了一下，“他是那种别人付钱就会去干些脏活的‘猎犬’，常年待在联邦调查局的通缉令上。只是那家伙狡猾得很，有时连我们也很难追踪到他的行迹。”

“嗯……听起来真糟糕。”她心上又是一阵钝痛，只得勉强稳住自己的声音，“你在追捕他吗？”

“勉强算是。”他像是卖关子一样半真半假地说，“可我只是个菜鸟，这种高难度的任务还是做不太来。”

艾米莉亚听罢忍不住笑了一声，擦了眼泪后反驳道：“净胡说。调查局怎么会派新人来这种地方？”

“我们有欺负新人的传统。”他说着不经意地向后斜睨了一眼，“……没想到你还蛮适合穿警服的，记者小姐。要不要考虑来联邦调查局工作？我们好像一直都很缺人手。”

“敬谢不敏。”艾米莉亚调整了一下那件女警制服的衬衫，又把裤脚掖进了黑色马丁靴里，“我可不想在第一天上班的时候就遇到什么糟心的突发状况。”

巴泽尔笑了起来，转过身细细打量了她一番。“还会比这会儿更糟吗？……我早就想问了，”他把她的枪递给她，“你的枪法为什么这么准？说实话比我的一些同僚都要好上许多……呃，虽然我不该在背地里说些别人的不是。”

“我家一直有打猎的习惯，所以我也就跟着哥哥学了学。”艾米莉亚重新绑好了头发，“有一阵子我是真心想要考警校的，但我的哥哥知道后大发雷霆……我只能退而求其次——记者也是可以调查事件真相的。”

巴泽尔装模作样地打了个寒颤，咂舌道：“听起来是我往后该要小心的哥哥。”

“……为什么？”她好笑地看着他，待她明白他话里的意思后又不禁红了脸，嗔道，“联邦调查局的探员都是这样不正经吗？”

“都说了我是新人，很多东西学得还不到位。”他故作无辜地朝她挤了挤眼睛，又指了指她先前被血染红的外套，“要不要再检查一下口袋里的东西？”

艾米莉亚依言照办。只是当她发觉先前新买的小型数码相机不翼而飞后，不由地连连叹气，寻思着该是莱维拿走了那个装了不少“现场照片”的关键道具。而当她触到一张陌生的卡片后更是皱紧了眉头，端详了半天那个写着“警局临时停车证”的挂牌，怎么也记不起来自己曾拿过这种东西。

难道这是莱维放的？……

她一言不发地低着头，若有所思地摩挲着那张卡片，甚至忘记了该对眼前的联邦探员有所掩饰。巴泽尔观察着她的表情变化，轻声打趣道：“看来‘圣诞老人’提前给了我们离开这里的‘礼物’。”

艾米莉亚一下子回过神，没头没脑地应了一句：“我不喜欢圣诞节。”

“为什么？”他有些意外地看着她，“是在那天被男人放了鸽子吗？”

艾米莉亚又接过他递过来的霰弹枪，听了这话不禁一愣，但随即忍着心上的剧痛自嘲地笑道：“……差不多。”

“真差劲。怎么会有这种不懂得珍惜的人呢？”茶发青年微笑道，假装看不见她发红的眼眶，“等从这个鬼地方离开后，你要不要和我约会？……说不定往后会让你喜欢上圣诞节的。”

“我有男朋友。”她听后忍不住白了他一眼，却不知道该摆出什么表情面对他。

“别对联邦探员撒谎啊，记者小姐。”巴泽尔不以为然地戳穿了她的谎话，还伸手抹掉了她眼角沁出的泪滴，“你可不怎么擅长说谎。”

艾米莉亚摇着头，无奈地小声说道：“从这儿出去后……我会考虑的。”

茶发青年的笑容舒展开来，眉梢眼角都透着真挚的喜悦。“我很期待。”巴泽尔笑着说。

她也笑了，好像绝望未曾降临过一般。


	6. Chapter 6

6

走出警局停车场的那一刻，艾米莉亚有种逃出生天的错觉。但这种美好的期望并没有持续太久，很快便被倾盆大雨所浇灭。她身上的伤口还在疼，似乎治疗喷雾的镇痛效果也被雨水渐渐冲刷干净。她的高烧虽然随着血清的起效退去，可先前高热所带来的肌肉酸涩感还附着在四肢之上。

……如果莱维想要杀她，那为何又将通向外界的“钥匙”留给了她？

艾米莉亚犹豫良久，始终没有扔掉那张停车证，小心翼翼地收进了口袋里。巴泽尔瞥了她一眼，但没说什么，只是对她的这一举动露出了一丝无奈。

残垣断壁与尸横遍野也许是末日最好的搭配——二者都堆积了破灭的躯壳，死气沉沉地将文明吞噬殆尽。柏油路下的钢筋仿佛城市受伤后露出的森森白骨，和起伏不平的路面一样满目疮痍。而光亮消失之后，大雨抽走了城市的最后一点灵魂。

“你确定是这里？”艾米莉亚皱着眉打量着眼前的地下水道，废水与垃圾的馊臭让她一阵阵地反胃，和停尸房高度腐败的尸体说不上哪个气味更糟。下水道像是接纳了人类社会所有的污秽与不堪，将城市光鲜亮丽的那一面留在了地面之上。

“根据我的调查……这是一条‘捷径’。”巴泽尔从怀里摸出了个口罩递给她，“我也想要像军方那样全副武装，但我的上司总说经费有限，让我轻装上阵，连防毒面具都不给……真是小气。”他在自己的抱怨声中踏入了齐膝深的污水里，之后对着艾米莉亚伸出了手臂，又挤出一丝勉强的笑容，“现在想要回头还来得及。”

艾米莉亚看着他因为洁癖发作而扭曲的脸不禁暗暗发笑，忽然觉得他才是最需要口罩的那个人。“你先前就来过这里？”她试探性地问。

年轻的探员接住了她，微笑道：“我也不能毫无准备就贸然到这种危险的地方逛游。事先藏点备用的‘补给’总比相信抠门上司的支援来得靠谱。”

“所以调查局早就有了病毒的样本？否则那个血清……”艾米莉亚问道。而她跃入水中后，一瞬间被那冰冷的污水浸得几乎失去知觉。

巴泽尔对她忽然而至的刨根问底耸了耸肩，模棱两可地回应道：“你可以那么认为。”

“既然如此，为何不量产？……那样这次的悲剧也就可以避免了。”

茶发青年叹了口气，略显空洞的声音回荡在下水道里：“负责研发的家伙声称一支价值上百万美金。但造价高只是一方面……”

艾米莉亚想到现在流淌在自己血液里的天价血清，不由自主地打了个哆嗦，心里说不上是什么滋味。然而巴泽尔接下来的话更是让她又起了一阵恶寒——

“……最主要的是它还不算稳定，并不是对所有人都有效。而这种不稳定暂时还没有办法解决，就算是经历了临床试验也……”他顿了顿，“简直就像是在选择让它满意的‘宿主’一样。”

艾米莉亚发出了一声惊呼，颤声道：“那我还是会？……”

“不会的。你已经度过了最危险的时期。”他像是安慰她一样，却露出了一丝苦笑，“有点儿像是赌博，但我还是要试一试。”

她愣在原地，简直不知道自己是不是该感到庆幸，似乎毕生的运气都用在了这一次的“赌注”上。往日里那些没中奖的彩票和小灾小厄都像是在为这一次的死里逃生做准备，而她也不愿去细想若是血清没起作用的结果了。

“你生气了？……”茶发青年扭头看了看心事重重的艾米莉亚，小声问道，“觉得我骗了你？”

她起先没作声，过了一会儿才反问道：“那你也经历过类似的事？”

“……不太一样。”他像是回想起了什么不快的记忆，“可能更糟。”

艾米莉亚满腹的疑问，只觉得安布雷拉的“丑闻”牵涉甚广，远超她原先的预期。而她眼前的男人虽然铤而走险地救了她的性命，却藏着更多的秘密。

信任……吗？

她眯起眼打量着巴泽尔的背影。

……如果调查局已经拿到了病毒样本，那为何又在此时派出探员以身犯险呢？

艾米莉亚击倒了几个从污水中起身的丧尸，皱着眉头绕开了那些漂浮着的旧餐盒和快餐包装袋，却在继续前进时被巴泽尔拦了下来。

“‘G成体’……”他从枪套里拔出了银色的沙漠之鹰，“到我身后去。”

艾米莉亚吃惊地看着水中的那一坨红色的“腐肉”冒出头来，呼啦啦地直抵下水道的顶部，可她很难去形容那究竟是什么——通身血红的巨大身姿拥有宛若食人花花朵一样的头部，巨大的眼球却长在了身体上，好似传说中的百目鬼。而它的其它部位盘根纠错地粘连在一起，难以判断出它究竟融合了些什么——或许吞噬了数只丧尸也说不定。

巴泽尔对着那犹如从地狱里爬出来的怪物掷出了一颗手雷，然后对着水中飞速袭来的幼体接连开枪。那怪物因为爆炸的冲击而扭曲着庞大的身子，长着利齿的花朵头部喷出了一股带着腥臭的毒液。茶发青年拽着艾米莉亚躲在了掩体后，而她在电光火石间抄起霰弹枪瞄准了怪物身上的眼球——

“好姑娘。”巴泽尔看着渐渐不动的“肉山”夸赞道，“你真的不考虑一下调查局的职位吗？……我正好也没有搭档。整天只能对着抠门的上司和话不投机半句多的白毛疯子。”

“那你对搭档也有所保留吗？”艾米莉亚轻笑了一下。

“哦？你这么想了解我？”他换着弹匣略显轻佻地说，“……可了解也该是相互的。作为交换，不如你先来讲讲有关那个莱维的事？”

“……很公平。”艾米莉亚虽然这么说着，但慢慢沉下了脸。那之后她都很少开口，只是默默地跟在巴泽尔身后。而他自知失言，一路上搜肠刮肚地找些话来说。可她始终淡淡的，似乎在他提到那个名字之后又笼罩在回忆的阴影里。

 

通往地下实验室的缆车一路疾驰，朝着深处的“巢穴”驶去。巨大的实验室像是隐藏在地下错综复杂的蚁穴，将那些见不得人的勾当与世隔绝。只是潘多拉的魔盒一经打开，便再也没有回头的机会。

艾米莉亚渐渐从刺骨的寒冷中找回了知觉，此时正望着车窗上倒映的影子发呆，偶尔瞄上一眼巴泽尔。他们两人从下水道出来后颇为狼狈，只是再没什么机会换衣服，只得忍受着令人不快的湿黏和不堪的气味。

茶发青年抱着双臂，嫌恶地抱怨道：“我想洗澡！立刻！马上！管它什么任务……”

艾米莉亚对他洁癖发作时的牢骚已经习以为常，对此只是附和地笑了一下。不过她也承认，她现在想洗热水澡的愿望比任何时候都要迫切，仿佛那是重回文明社会的标志一样。巴泽尔一路上曾对着腐肉状的G成体碎碎念着“毫无美学、像是撒旦的呕吐物”，将安布雷拉的审美和工艺批判得体无完肤，好像这样才能让他在污水里行走时不那么痛苦。

“所以你到底是来做什么的？”她歪着头问，“既然已经拿到了病毒样本，为何要派你再跑一趟？……收集证据？带出实验数据？还是要摧毁这个地方？”

“我不能说，”他一本正经地回答道，“这是我的职业准则，希望你理解。而且说了之后要是被上司知道了，到时候指不定怎么数落我。我刚成了联邦的公务员，可不想这么快就丢了铁饭碗。”

艾米莉亚见他说得认真，不禁心生恻隐。只是她面前的男人瞧着她那副信以为真的模样很快咧嘴笑道：“……不过要是你能给我这个备受欺负的可怜人一个甜蜜的吻，我说不定什么都招了哦！”

她不满地“啧”了一声，气得去拧他的嘴。而他躲闪时不小心撞到了她肩膀上的伤口，让她禁不住倒吸了一口冷气。

“抱歉……还在疼吗？”巴泽尔立刻收住了那副“不正经”的面孔，关切地问。

“还好。但比起疼，现在更像是又麻又痒。”

“那也许是治疗喷雾的药效过了，”他皱眉道，“不过别担心，等出去后我再帮你处理一下。”

艾米莉亚瞧着他略显忧虑的脸，没来由地觉得他没说实话。

难道是因为血清……吗？

她看了看巴泽尔手腕上的手环，想来那是他先前潜入时就曾取得的“钥匙”，于是也没再多问，之后目光落在他的肩头转了几圈。可除了衣服上的划痕，她还是看不出任何他受过伤的痕迹。

但那时的鲜血……

她盯着自己沾了些血的双手，心中又有些沉重。巴泽尔见状握了她的手，低声问：“……还在怕吗？或者还是在生我的气？”

“怕。但那些人在临终前或许更加……”艾米莉亚摇了摇头，“可我没什么能做的。”

“你很勇敢，”他宽慰道，“想要把事实传递出去的决心也让我刮目相看。”

艾米莉亚终于重新遇上他的眼睛，轻声问道：“虽然科技发展是大势所趋，但我们真的需要把人类变成怪物的技术吗？”

“不需要。只是……”巴泽尔褐色的眼睛闪动了一下，“有时候我不知道自己是不是也是怪物。”

艾米莉亚听罢一惊，不解地望着他，但他似乎没有要解释的意思。“你是说你也会变成丧尸？”她有些紧张地又打量了他一番。

他轻轻地笑了。“有时候我会觉得那是种奢望，”巴泽尔自嘲道，“很久以来我都在怀疑自己，我不知道我究竟算是什么……”

她第一次见到他露出低落又迷惘的神情，于是小心翼翼地接话道：“油嘴滑舌的菜鸟联邦探员？”

巴泽尔又笑了笑。“我在你心里是那样吗？”他问。

“……你不是怪物，是实实在在的人啊。”艾米莉亚抽回手，拨开了他额前的碎发，恳切地说，“虽然我不知道你为什么会这么想，可怪物怎么会去救一个不相干的人呢？”

他先是表情复杂地看着她，然后缓缓地再次露出笑容。“我想我的薄荷糖终于派上了用场。”他说着从口袋里摸出了先前那颗糖，撕开包装后丢进了嘴里。

“为什么？……”

艾米莉亚的话音未落，她面前的男人已经凑上前吻了她。薄荷的清凉与甘甜在两人之间逐渐扩散，隔绝了末日的苦涩。他拿舌尖轻轻一抵，将糖果送进了她的口腔。艾米莉亚一时间应接不暇，分不清是要先推开巴泽尔，还是要把那颗不期而至的糖果“还”给他。而她越是慌乱，他吻得就越是深入。她没了主见，索性闭了眼睛任他摆布。那颗糖在她的嘴里转了几圈，随后慢慢融化，最终变为口中绵延的津液。

“……我感受不到疼痛，味觉也在退化，有时候甚至不知道自己还有没有心跳……但我现在切实地觉得我还活着。”巴泽尔末了在她耳边轻声说，“抱歉。也许你不喜欢这样，可我……”

艾米莉亚心中一颤，先前溜到嘴边责备的话又被她咽了回去。她好像隐隐约约猜到了些在他身上发生过的事，可一时间不知道该说些什么来回应他。沉默在两人之间蔓延，而她垂着头，拿自己冰凉的双手冷却着发烫的脸颊。

甜美又呆板的人工合成音宣布了缆车到站，超越常识的地下实验设施自灯光中露出了真面目。巴泽尔又看了看她，似乎仍旧在为自己鲁莽的举动而感到忐忑不安，几次欲言又止。艾米莉亚遇上了他的目光，低声道：“……至少你现在该对我说点实话了。”她说完脸上又是一红，也不再看他，转身快步走向了车厢外。

巴泽尔先是一愣，随即在她背后微笑道：“我说话算话。”


	7. Chapter 7

7

实验室的状况比艾米莉亚想象中的还要糟糕——成群的丧尸、变异的巨大花朵、植物一样的行尸走肉……研发病毒的人最终成了病毒之下的冤魂，何尝不是一种莫大的讽刺。而那些伴随着病毒而生的野心与欲望都宛若黄粱一梦，最终消弭在血色的末日之中。

通往西区的通路缓缓地伸展至中央的主竖井处，而两侧漆黑一片，一眼望不到底，好似深渊。期间有些星星点点的光亮，宛若自虚无之境窥探人间的“眼睛”。

一路上艾米莉亚和巴泽尔几乎没说过太多的话，似乎那个莽撞的吻让两人之间的关系起了些微妙的变化。但眼下情况危急，谁都没有机会去好好梳理自己的情感，由此衍生出一股若有若无的尴尬。只是两人的配合却出人意料地默契，颇有几分“搭档”的影子。

实验室的最深处放着许多“水箱”，里面的巨大眼球和“茧”早已脱离了正常人类的认知范围。而地上破碎的玻璃渣更是让人汗毛倒立，好像有什么不得了的“怪物”逃之夭夭，到了外部大开杀戒。

盛放病毒样本的实验台上空空如也，似乎有人抢先一步将那“万恶之源”尽数带走。年轻的探员不快地眯起眼，警戒地打量着四周，仿佛嗅到了危险的野兽。

艾米莉亚略带不安地向他投去一瞥，之后自顾自地浏览起电脑中触目惊心的实验资料来。在读到浣熊市警局将犯人送往安布雷拉实验室后，她的手微微地颤，而那些曾经活生生的人最终只成了实验记录中冰冷的编号，没人知道他们的姓名与过往。

……可犯人就只配成为违法实验的实验体吗？

巴泽尔打量了一番她的表情，低声说：“……军方和政府都有类似的实验。”

“所以军方也……”艾米莉亚叹了口气，“我以为你们和军方是合作的关系。”

“不一样。虽然‘T’和‘G’对于自我再生和细胞强化方面的‘兼容性’非常好，但我们需要能够保持理智的‘人类’，而非单纯的‘人型兵器’。”

正在拷贝资料的艾米莉亚抿了下嘴，接着不情愿地问道：“……比如你？所以你们用的不是安布雷拉的病毒了？”

巴泽尔苦笑了一下。“具体的情形我的确不能透露，姑且就叫那玩意儿‘N’吧。而我也并非自愿……”他的声音很低，“我还在纽约警局的时候，一年前曾经出现过一场绑架案。犯人最终将人质带到了一座废弃的工厂，但那之后因为可燃气体泄露而发生了爆炸。而我……”

艾米莉亚敲击键盘的手忽然停了下来。

“我当时是什么样子呢？……”茶发青年的眼睛亮晶晶的，好像被先前爆炸的火光所点亮，“我可能不记得了……也许我自己也不想记起来。”

“……我知道那件事，我曾经报道过。”她哽咽道，“可当时那名警官后来……”

“‘死亡’。”他淡漠地吐出了两个字，好像事不关己一样。

四周只有空洞的电子音。

“……官方是那么宣布的。”巴泽尔耸耸肩，“也许是合适的实验体太难找了，我就被‘死马当成活马医’，歪打正着地活了过来……自此开始为调查局‘卖命’。”

艾米莉亚一时说不出话来，默默地收起了U盘。

“哎呀，别露出这种表情。”他转而微笑道，“知道我们的缘分开始得如此早，你应该表现得更高兴一点才对。”

巴泽尔的话音未落，突然抬手朝着门外开了几枪。艾米莉亚起先以为是漏网的丧尸，可那道黑影自门口一闪而过，兜帽的间隙露出几缕宛若火焰般的红色碎发。她再顾不得许多，飞身追了出去。

“等等……！”他拦不住她，只得跟着她追出了实验室。

“莱维——”艾米莉亚几乎是用尽了全身的力气喊着他的名字，然而得到的回应却是连续的几声枪响。

“真是个鬼鬼祟祟的‘情敌’。”巴泽尔咂着嘴按下艾米莉亚，避开了呼啸而来的数发子弹。而两人都因为重心不稳，纷纷摔倒在狭窄的通道上。

莱维·欧多加隆冷笑了一声，接着按下了手中的遥控器。于是通往P-4级测试实验室的那条通路便被拦腰炸断，将他和他们两人彻底隔绝开来。而本就狭窄的通路在震耳欲聋的爆炸声后摇摇欲坠，艾米莉亚甚至一度滑到了断路边缘，险些坠落。

“……别想跑。”巴泽尔手中的沙漠之鹰和1911一齐瞄向了模糊的人影，双枪齐发打完了整条弹匣。他的手臂在这紧急关头依旧平稳，动作快得让艾米莉亚都来不及阻止他。

“别……”她有气无力地喊了一声，尾音淹没在枪声和塌方之中。混乱里她无法判断莱维是否中枪，只能在内心暗自祈祷。

“到了这会儿你还想着袒护他？”他果然不高兴地说。

艾米莉亚无言以对，扶着低矮的栏杆艰难地站起身来。

爆炸带来的冲击渐渐平息，断路对面的人影捂着肩膀缓缓起身，试图捡起落在地上的银色手提箱。然而很快子弹便接连袭来，让他不得不暂时放弃了这个念头。

“你可真是和传闻中的一样不留余地。”烟尘散尽后，巴泽尔站起身举枪直指着他，“不过冲我来就算了，你怎么忍心对喜欢你的女孩子下此狠手？”

“彼此彼此，你也高尚不到哪儿去。”莱维高举着双手，似乎话中有话，但脸上的表情却看不出丝毫端倪，“我和你一样，都只是完成任务而已。”

艾米莉亚的胸口又开始剧痛，而站在对面的男人看也不看她，好似她不存在一般。

巴泽尔眯起了眼，厉声问道：“是谁派你来的？”

“你知道我是不会说的。”莱维挑了下眉，“这是我服务‘客人’的方式，还希望你理解，探员先生。”

“……是吗？”巴泽尔的食指又弯起了一个危险的弧度，“那我只好在你死后再好好调查了。真会给人添麻烦。”

红发青年眨了下眼，嘴角泛起了一丝邪笑。

剑拔弩张之间，众人头顶的天花板发出一声爆破似的巨响，紧接着一个诡异的巨大身影从天而降，朝着巴泽尔和艾米莉亚袭去。

“该死……！”

巴泽尔将艾米莉亚推向安全地带，自己却被感染了G病毒的人形怪物带向了岌岌可危的断路边缘，半个身子悬在半空之中。而脆弱的钢板发出不堪重负的吱呀声，叫人愈加心惊胆战。

“别过来！”他冲艾米莉亚吼道。

“你不是说好要带我出去吗？……”她收住脚步，咬着牙端起霰弹枪瞄准了怪物身上巨大的眼睛。而它受了这番攻击，果然暂时放弃了盯着巴泽尔，转身朝着她走来。

“……我以为你见了他就忘了我呢。”他调侃道，之后趁着人形怪物掉转方向的瞬间趁势向上，却在下一秒听见了背后的枪响。

一声、两声、三声……

子弹割开了血肉之躯，留下一团团狰狞的血污。

“不——”

艾米莉亚听见自己的尖叫回荡在纷乱之中。她从怪物倒下而露出的缝隙中瞥见了扣下扳机的莱维，那漆黑的眼眸中蔓延着可怕的杀意。他将子弹尽数打进了巴泽尔的后背，而最后一枪瞄在了他抓着栏杆的手上。

“莱维，不要！——”

但他像是听不到她歇斯底里的恳求。

艾米莉亚无济于事地朝巴泽尔坠落的方位伸出手，可抓住的只有虚空。

绝望笼罩了她。

“……别客气。”莱维对着深渊淡淡地说道。那之后他还是不看她，转身捡起了地上的手提箱。只是他在离开时几发子弹打在他脚下，发出一阵清脆的声响。

“站住！”艾米莉亚伸手抹了一把眼泪，颤声道，“谁说你可以走了？”

莱维踟蹰了一下，可终究没回头。

“你为什么……为什么这么做？”

“显然我没有太多选择的机会，艾米莉亚小姐。”他停下脚步，冷笑了一声，“可你不一样。但你却选了最坏的选项。”

她听到他像小时候一样叫她，眼泪再也收不住，不受控制地滚落下来。“……所以你也是我最坏的选项？”她问道。

断路间的黑暗仿佛一道巨大的鸿沟，张牙舞爪地横在他们之间。

“我从一开始就不该在你的选项之中。”莱维低声说。

先前倒下的人形怪物忽然动了一下。

“留点子弹，或许你还可以撑一阵子。”他觉察到耳后的动静，微微侧头道，“……那个家伙给你打了他们的血清吗？……别太相信他的话，他可和这里的怪物没什么区别。”

“他不是怪物！”艾米莉亚声嘶力竭地反驳道，“……他救了我！”

莱维又是一声冷笑。“‘救了你’？……”他的声音终于有了些许起伏，几乎是咬牙切齿地说道，“你还是那么喜欢轻信别人……不过现在也无关紧要了。”

人工合成的机械音忽然响了起来——

“……毁灭程序启动。倒计时10分钟开始。”

红发青年的眼神一瞬间有些暗淡，但那伤怀的表情转瞬即逝，好似从未存在过。他低声向她道别，声音几乎淹没在刺耳的警报声中。

“……永别了，艾米莉亚。”


	8. Chapter 8

8

艾米莉亚不知道究竟还要不要坚持。

断路那头的人影早已消失，空荡荡的让人心寒。到了最后莱维还是吝啬地不肯看她，好似他们之间比陌生人还不如。她拽出那张停车卡，捏在手里又摩挲了半晌，最后丢进了脚下的深渊。

高台下漆黑一片，没有半点活人的气息。巴泽尔身上虽然有着自愈能力，可中枪后再从如此高的地方坠下，真谓是凶多吉少。有那么一瞬间她也想着不如一跃而下，只是求生的本能还是让她双膝发软，始终无法迈出脚步。而莱维的话宛若尖刺一样，一针针地戳在她的心上。但什么是真？什么是假？……她已顾不上去思考了。

感染了G病毒的人形怪物朝艾米莉亚步步逼近，人工合成的机械音像是画外音一样通报着末日的丧钟。

“倒计时9分钟——”

霰弹枪的子弹嵌进了怪物的身体里，血沫四溅。只是这样的攻击收效甚微，它还是没有停下脚步。艾米莉亚轻叹了一声，颓然放下了打光了子弹的枪，闭着眼静待着末日来临。

“闪开！——”

清冷的男声像是从天边传来，紧接着一个黑影自天花板上的空洞一跃而下，刚好踩在怪物的肩膀之上。刹那间刀影一闪，银色的长刀径直插进了怪物身上的眼球，直捣黄龙。银发男子手上的另一柄短刀也同时刺向了庞然大物，动作极快，只看得见纷乱的刀光宛若暴雨梨花，带出一片血肉模糊。怪物挣扎着嘶吼，而人影再次纵身一跃，落在已是颤颤巍巍的通路上。他从腰间摸了手雷掷向那扭曲的“肉山”，之后脚下又是轻轻一点，在爆炸声响起时人已经到了艾米莉亚身边，平稳地落在实验室门口的边缘处。

“我还以为会是什么值得期待的‘货色’，没想到还是这么让人失望。”银发青年收了刀，自顾自地冲艾米莉亚说着不明所以的话。

她被先前发生的事惊得半天说不出话，一时间无法对他颇为冒犯的言语做出回应。艾米莉亚没来由地觉得他似乎在她头顶窥探了良久，见情势危急这才闪身而出。而她也终于自那宛若鬼魅的残影中看清了他，可判断不出他的年纪。他的脸看上去最多三十岁，身上的气质却是与年纪不相符的厚重，整个人由内而外散发着宛若月光般的清冷，叫人不敢随意靠近。

“你是？……”艾米莉亚略微缓过神来，有些拘谨地问。

他听后双眉紧皱，眼角微微上吊，琥珀色的眸子里满是不耐烦，薄薄的嘴唇带出一条似怒非怒的弧线。“联邦调查局，N……”他说着朝她亮出了证件，“尼古拉斯。”

“诶？你也……”她仍旧沉浸在震惊中，“巴泽尔他……”

“死不了。”他毫无感情地宣布道，“没时间了，过来。”

尼古拉斯虽然嘴上这么说，却不等艾米莉亚作出反应，一把将她抗在肩上。

“等、等一下……”她徒劳地挣扎了一番，“你不去救巴泽尔吗，尼克？”

“尼古拉斯。”他认真地纠正道，“救他并不是我的任务。”

尼古拉斯的绳枪攀上了一根稳固的钢筋，然后他带着艾米莉亚纵身一跃，利用惯性荡向了断路的另一端。而她甚至来不及反驳他，只是短促地惊叫了一声，双手紧扯着他外套的后襟，生怕被他摔进脚下的深渊。在那犹如云霄飞车一样的体感中，她瞥见他裸露出的颈子上戴着一条诡异的黑色颈链，和他白得近乎病态的皮肤泾渭分明。那链子严丝合缝，头尾相接，在昏暗中不时闪着不详的点点红光。

“倒计时7分钟——”

银发青年放下了艾米莉亚，转手将绳枪丢进了黑暗中。

“你这是……”她隐隐猜到了他的用意，却还是止不住地替巴泽尔捏了一把冷汗。然而她没有机会站在那里等他，很快就被尼古拉斯拖拽着跑向了先前的主竖井处。

“为什么要救我？”在等待通往地下的升降梯时，艾米莉亚一肚子的疑问最终只化成了一个老套又笨拙的问题。

尼古拉斯抱着双臂，依旧不耐烦地回应道：“安排给我的任务而已。”

“……因为血清？”

他看了她一眼，嘟囔了句“你倒是不笨”，之后抽出腰间的那把短刀，走到她面前划开了她手臂上的绷带。

艾米莉亚又吓了一跳。他的动作太快，让她所有的反应都显得慢了几拍。染了血的绷带褪去后，露出的并不是原先皮开肉绽的伤口，而是一道浅浅的血痕。尼古拉斯抓着她仔细观察，那副表情就像是在审视一个实验用的小白鼠一样。

“什……这是……”艾米莉亚难以置信地看着自己的手臂，嘴中只发出几个支离破碎的音节。

怪物。

——这两个字自然而然地跳入了她的脑海。那血清究竟是什么？……而莱维所说的“别太相信巴泽尔”又是为什么？……

电光火石间，一道劲风突然朝着尼古拉斯袭去。而他不躲不避，几乎是懒洋洋地伸手接住了冲着他劈头盖脸飞去的绳枪。

“……谁说你可以离得这么近了？”那个有些吊儿郎当的声音质问道，“我就说那个抠门上司不会给我什么像样的‘支援’。”

艾米莉亚应声回头，见巴泽尔平安归来后几乎又要哭出声来。而他一身血污，连身上的衣服都因为受伤而变得有些褴褛，只是脸上的笑容依旧，完全看不出连中数枪后又从高空坠落的模样。

“真慢。我都不想等了。”尼古拉斯依言松了手，白了他一眼后走入了刚刚升上来的电梯，“你竟然还能被那条疯狗伤成这样……真是没用。”

“所以你就把那该死的怪物炸了下去？那下面简直能开‘丧尸派对’了……你还嫌我的麻烦不够多吗？”巴泽尔不满地发着牢骚，可当他望向艾米莉亚时又眉开眼笑，调侃道，“看在我被你的‘前男友’欺负得这么惨的份上，可以给我一个拥抱吗？”

“不是前男友——”艾米莉亚的话音未落，很快就被踏入电梯的巴泽尔张开双臂拥进了怀里。他身上的味道此刻有些古怪，但她不得不承认他依旧温暖。尽管莱维的话让她生出了几丝疑虑，可她见他平安归来，仍是由衷地高兴。

“那就是旧情人了？”他嬉笑道。

艾米莉亚“呸”了一声，有些气恼地推开了他。而一旁的尼古拉斯神情轻蔑，白眼几乎要翻到天上去了。

“倒计时5分钟——”

实验室的下方还别有洞天。虽然距离真正的“终焉”还有些时间，但管道间已是火焰熊熊，开始逐渐崩坏。而这之间丧尸如林，不时有些高空坠物从天而降，教人不敢有丝毫的松懈。

“我早就想问了，”巴泽尔对尼古拉斯说，“这个自毁程序是你这个疯子启动的？”

银发青年像切菜一样砍掉了植物丧尸的脑袋，轻声答道：“不是我。但看起来也不太像是那条疯狗。”

“什——所以还有人在这里？”

尼古拉斯低头看了眼地下的血迹，说：“也许吧。不过问他本人可能更快些。”他说罢又将绳枪扔给巴泽尔，自己却纵身跃过管道间因起火而塌掉的断路，顺着血迹继续向前奔去。

艾米莉亚见状心中一凛，眉头又皱紧了几分。巴泽尔知晓她的心思，嘴上也没再说些揶揄她的话，拿了绳枪将她带到了对面。而她刚一落地便动如脱兔，追着那血迹跑了出去，还未奔出两步就听得有打斗声。等她寻到源头，莱维已被尼古拉斯逼到了高台尽头，身下便是一片火海。

“住手！……”艾米莉亚本能地冲他喊道。

银发青年置若罔闻，手上的长刀直接贯通了他的身体。

“莱维！——”

艾米莉亚再顾不上许多，朝着摇摇欲坠的莱维飞身扑去，在他从她指尖滑走的前一刻抓住了他的手腕。而站在她身侧的尼古拉斯面无表情地掏了枪出来，却在举枪时被巴泽尔拦了下来。

“你做什么？”尼古拉斯不满地瞪了他一眼。

“……至少给他们留点道别的时间。”

“感情用事。再拖下去连我们也会一起陪葬的。”

“真没人情味。难怪你这么惹人厌。”巴泽尔揶揄了他一番，然后又压低了声音说，“……我会看情况解决的。”

“倒计时3分钟——”

火光和泪水让艾米莉亚的视线一片模糊，几乎看不清莱维的模样。她好不容易离他如此近，却没想到是以这种绝望的方式。他又在向下滑，似乎生命也正从他的体内一点点地流走。慌乱之中艾米莉亚抓住了他手腕上的表带——那份她隔了九年才送出去的“圣诞礼物”此刻像是她最后的救命稻草，而他终归是收下了。

“……放手。”莱维气若游丝地说。

艾米莉亚哭着摇头，一个字也说不出来。她无法将莱维拖拽上来，自己也被惯性一点点地带出高台。可就算她救了他，身旁的两名探员也绝对不会对他手下留情。

“你真是不擅长做选择。”他凌厉的眼神终于柔和下来，漆黑的眸子里映着点点火光，“……何苦呢？”

“活下去……”艾米莉亚声嘶力竭地说道，“求你……”

莱维终于对她笑了笑，轻声说：“那是你该做的。”他说完抽出了折叠刀，然后割断了表带。

“莱维！——”

他宛若一片浮萍坠入火海之中，与世间纷扰再无半分瓜葛。

尘归尘，土归土。

艾米莉亚被巴泽尔强行拖了回来，而他也不再给她任何反抗和伤怀的机会，将她一把扛上肩头，向着最下层的列车奔去。她伏在他的背上掉眼泪，却在泪光中见到他身上子弹留下的痕迹和连成一片的血污，一瞬间更是百感交集，不知哪种情感占了上风。

“倒计时1分钟——”

末日的丧钟即将敲响。

巴泽尔“啧”了一声，将绳枪瞄向了驶动的列车上方。 

爆炸声已然此起彼伏。建在地下的庞然大物在震耳欲聋声中轰然坍塌，好似象征着整个安布雷拉“帝国”的覆灭。罗马并非一日建成，但毁灭却在朝夕之间。

热浪在身后推着他们两人，若是动作再慢些，这股地狱般的火焰便会窜上来，张牙舞爪地将他们吞噬。

“那家伙接住你的时候可能不太温柔……忍一下。”巴泽尔说完就在半空将艾米莉亚扔了出去，而早已立在列车顶上的尼古拉斯像是接“货物”一样准确无误地接住了她。那感觉十分糟糕，她甚至还撞上了他的肋骨，摔进了他冰冷的怀里。艾米莉亚起先还想从这个杀了莱维的男人手里挣脱，但立刻被他带进了车厢，接着铐上了手铐。

“你这是做什么？……”艾米莉亚身上还穿着浣熊市的警服，于是被反铐的样子显得愈发滑稽。

“作为珍贵的‘实验体’，我不能让你逃跑。”

“我不是实验体！”

尼古拉斯冷笑了一声，指了指灰头土脸走进车厢的巴泽尔说：“……从这个男人给你注射血清的那一刻起，你就已经是‘盗火计划’的参与者了。”

他漫不经心地吐露出了一个陌生的名词，可艾米莉亚此刻已经没力气再去刨根问底了。她的头倚在车窗上，一直紧绷的神经终于松懈了下来。铁轨的撞击声像是催眠的夜曲，疲惫犹如潮水般淹没了她，让她只能有气无力地看着身旁的两名探员，不知道自己接下去将会被带向何方。

“……别太相信他的话。”

莱维的声音还萦绕在她的耳畔。

“哎呀，你这个讨厌的家伙，干吗这么对她？”巴泽尔不满地咂着嘴，“事发突然，我没有办法才……否则把无辜的人卷到这种乱七八糟的事里做什么？”

“你的意思是没有‘突发事件’你就不打算完成任务了吗？”

巴泽尔抽出匕首挑断了艾米莉亚手腕上的塑料手铐，低声答道：“如果是为了任务而那么做，恕我无法苟同。”

“虚伪。”尼古拉斯对他的回答嗤之以鼻，“等哪天他们也给你套上个‘项圈’，恐怕你就没办法这么幼稚了。”

巴泽尔盯着他脖子上的黑色颈链，半晌没说话。妖异的红光在昏暗的车厢里不断闪烁，让人轻而易举地能预测出那“项圈”所能带来的灾厄。

“……所以，”茶发青年叹了口气，轻轻踢了踢脚下的银色的手提箱，“‘第四个人’呢？”

尼古拉斯打开了手提箱，又看了他一眼，轻声说道：“被摆了一道。”

——本应装着G病毒样本的箱子里空空如也。

巴泽尔“啧”了一声，揉着头发烦躁地说：“我似乎又看到了永无止境的加班。”

银发青年耸了耸肩，不咸不淡地附和道：“……或许应该留他一条活路。”

一直神游的艾米莉亚听到这话后双眼又重新聚焦，对着尼古拉斯怒目而视。而他觉察到她的目光，却是毫无怜悯地回望向她，挑衅道：“你对我的做法有什么不满？难道要我放过他吗？……你知不知道他曾经都做过些什么？啊，等回去我倒是可以给你看看有关他的卷宗……”

“……够了！”巴泽尔冲他吼道，看上去这次是真的动了气，“你就不能消停一会儿，别整天像个混蛋一样？”

尼古拉斯冷笑道：“分不清敌我的下场有多惨，你难道不清楚吗？她往后……”

“够了。”巴泽尔又重复了一遍，拎起了他的衣领，“今天就到此为止了。”

他们两人对视了两秒，之后尼古拉斯厌烦地挡开他的手，踹开了车厢门走了出去。巴泽尔连连叹气，脸上显出几分焦躁。他在艾米莉亚身边颓然坐了下来，抱歉地说：“他一直就是那个德行，你别在意……”

艾米莉亚低着头不作声，只是眼泪又默默地流了下来。

“很多事情往后我会慢慢向你解释的。”茶发青年说着在上衣口袋里摸索了一阵儿，之后将那张她先前扔掉的停车证又递到了她手上。“……也许你还想留着？”他轻声问。

她没伸手接，却再也忍不住，放声哭了出来。往事犹如走马灯，一幕幕地划过她的脑海。大火融化了冬天的白雪，将记忆焚成了灰烬。

巴泽尔轻轻拍着她的后背，始终想不出一句合适的话来安慰她，好像说什么都显得不合时宜。艾米莉亚哭了很久，最后靠在他怀里昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。她无意识地松开了一直紧紧攥着的右手，手心中还握着那个断了表带的腕表。星月的表盘碎裂了一道，而指针也停止了奔跑，将漫漫长夜定格在落幕的瞬间。

窗外彻夜的大雨逐渐放缓，晨曦从地平线边缘悄然出现。列车减慢了速度，向着终点缓缓停靠。联邦调查局接应的直升机早就在不远处的旷野就位，螺旋桨的噪声穿透了玻璃，让艾米莉亚又重新睁开了眼睛。

“醒了？……”巴泽尔温柔的声音从她耳边传来，“你看，太阳升起来了。”

艾米莉亚眯起眼，有生以来第一次觉得刺眼的阳光原来是如此美好。


	9. 尾声

“亚库探员，这次的任务完成得很好。”联邦调查局局长，道格·伊比路玖赞赏道，“看来N这位‘老师’比我想象中的要更有耐心。”

“尼古拉斯。”银发青年抱着双臂，认真地纠正了一番，“她还是一如既往地优柔寡断，没有任何进步。”

“我是基于‘人类的标准’而判断的……正常人是不会把手无寸铁的无辜孩童扔在火海里不管的。”艾米莉亚理直气壮地说道。

“……如果因为你多余的举动而导致病毒外泄，那到时候死的人会更多。”

“但你明明可以救他的！……”她讥讽道，“难道是一般人的性命在尊贵的‘N殿下’眼里都如草芥？”

“尼古拉斯……”他不耐烦地回应道，“我再说一遍，别那么叫我。”

“好了好了，”道格微笑道，“看到你们相处得不错我就放心了……要不要吃？”他说完指了下桌上放着的纸盒。

艾米莉亚犹豫了一下，最终挑了一块沾满了七彩糖针的甜甜圈。“一点也不好。”她边吃边愤愤不平地说。

“但他毕竟算是你的‘前辈’，经验总是要丰富一些的。”

“如果算上他在土里躺得那么多年的话，那确实是的。”艾米莉亚翻了个白眼，依旧对尼古拉斯抱持着相当大的不满。

道格望着银发青年阴沉的脸而暗暗发笑，又对新人探员说道：“对了，巴泽尔今天回来，所以我会放你几天假的，艾米莉亚。”

她一下子红了脸，差点被甜甜圈上的糖针呛到。而尼古拉斯不屑地轻哼了一声，琥珀色的眸子不由自主地眯了起来。

道格从他眼里看出了一丝落寞，于是半是调侃地问道：“……你也想要假期吗，尼克？”

“尼古拉斯。”他说完便转身出了门，看上去心情很糟。脖子上的颈链划出了一道红色的弧线。

浣熊市的危机过去半年多之后，艾米莉亚在道格的软硬兼施下放弃了《纽约周刊》的职位，“被迫”成了一名见习中的联邦探员。尽管当时揭露安布雷拉骇人行径的报道引起了强烈反响，甚至一度拿下了当年的新闻大奖，但她还是不得不“急流勇退”，老老实实地到调查局报道——这便是她能发表那篇报道的“代价”。

只是绝密的“盗火计划”依旧是个朦胧的影子，看不真切。每次艾米莉亚想一探究竟时，周围的人便会以她的”权限级别不够”为由而将她回绝。她只知道计划中的那些血清最初来源于尼古拉斯，而他是曾在地下躺了上百年又苏醒的“古代种”——研究人员是那么称呼他的。至于他的本名、他的过去以及他为何配合联邦调查局而行动，她都不得而知。

“你是第一位成功与‘N’融合的女性。”名为沃尔·加诺斯的研究员曾激动地对她说。

艾米莉亚低头看着自己双手，时而对自己的存在感到困惑。“……别说得这么恶心。”她不满地抗议道。

怪物。流淌着“怪物”血液的怪物。

她经常会这么想。

如果她露出这副表情，巴泽尔便会戳上她的眉心，然后在下一秒捏住她的脸颊，“迫使”她嘴角上扬。

“……生日想要什么？”他微笑着问。

艾米莉亚这才恍然意识到这一天是自己的生日。她刚从任务中回来，日常的训练又太过紧凑密集，让她无暇顾及其它事。而她面前的男人笑得愈发温柔，将一件深蓝色的短摆礼服裙递给了她。

“……礼物？”她歪着头问。

“不是。这只是我想看你穿而已。”

艾米莉亚打量了他一番，见他一本正经地穿着西装，头发也规规矩矩地梳了上去，不由地心跳加速。这半年多里他们两人聚少离多，彼此都极为忙碌，而期间虽然约会过几次，但他穿得像是这般正式倒尚属首次。

“……请了我在这种地方吃饭，那你自己下个月还有饭吃吗？”两人在特区国会山附近的高级餐厅坐定后，她忍着笑问道。

“这你倒是不用担心。”巴泽尔也笑了，“实在不行，我还可以求你‘救济’啊。”

艾米莉亚笑着在他嘴边拧了一下，嗔道：“赖皮！”

“你不会忍心看我挨饿吧？”他假装疼得呲牙咧嘴，惹得上菜的侍者频频皱眉，“……不过你终于笑了。”

艾米莉亚听罢心头一颤，但她知道那并不是因为喝了红酒的缘故。

“这半年多来你都很少笑，”茶发青年轻声说，“而我能陪你的时间也不多……我很抱歉让你一直很不安，还把你卷进这些事里来……但我会尽我所能保护你的。”他说着从西装外套的内袋里摸出了个丝绒盒，打开后取出里面玫瑰金的手镯戴在了她的手腕上，与那只修好了的星月腕表并排而立。

“……可以把你心里的位置分一点给我吗？”巴泽尔轻柔又郑重地说，“一个角落也好，让你在难过的时候能想起我，多些慰藉。”

艾米莉亚望着他真挚的双眼，不由地红了眼眶。

温暖。

她轻轻地唤着他的名字，想将他的全部纳为己有。而他揽着她轻喘，在她耳边低声交替呢喃着“生日快乐”和“我爱你”。

深夜的空气带出一股渗入皮肤的冰冷。艾米莉亚翻身下了床，迷迷糊糊地摸到厨房接水喝。朦胧中她听到自己的手机在沙发上震了几下，于是眯着眼在黑暗中查看起踩在午夜前发来的邮件。只是那标题栏里是一串可疑的乱码，而发件人的地址看起来并不像来自真实存在的人。她还在狐疑着要不要删掉那封像是“病毒”的邮件，手机屏幕却突然暗淡了下去，自顾自地播放起了附件里的视频。

——浣熊市警局的地下犬舍中，她熟悉的茶发青年打开了关着丧尸犬的笼子。

“生日快乐，艾米莉亚。”

视频的最后这么写道。


End file.
